superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Jokes
This is a list of all of the running jokes on Super Beard Bros. and The Completionist, be they big or small. The Completionist Jokes *Almost every time Jirard has Guests on his show, they will somehow get into Jirard's house without him knowing. *Sometimes when money/spending money comes up in an episode, Neeko the Price Gouging Cat will come up and say "Now gimme ya money!" This comes from Episode 2 of The Completionist, Secret of Mana. *Ever since the Wild Arms review, Ice Cream Sandwiches have appeared in most openings of The Completionist. *Whenever a note-worthy glitch appears in a game, a character named Old Man Snitchez will come out, linking the spotlighted game's glitch to a Diablo event. *When Jirard had first done the Mario All-Stars Pack, he did one episode every ten weeks. This caused fans to constantly ask when the next episode of the Mario All-Stars Pack was to be released. Jirard himself realized during the production of a different Mario game that he hadn't even completed the All-Stars Pack after months and was ironically completing another, different Mario game, until Greg reassured him that a joke could be made out of the situation, thus giving birth to the joke. Even after the Completionist episode in which Jirard completes the All-Stars Pack Greg will often bring up the situation. On December 2 2014 Jirard completed the All-Stars Pack on Super Beard Bros. *Ever since the New Game+ episode of The Bachelor for DS, Jirard is currently married to a bag of popcorn. In the New Game+ episode of Imagine Wedding Designer, Jirard was going through a divorce with his popcorn wife, which they got back together with their corn cob children Beard Brothers Jokes *The longest running joke on the show is use of the term, "clench," from the episode Super Clench Brothers of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. It refers to the act of compressing one's posterior regions together in times of great tension. This technique has been scientifically proven to increase your chances of winning to upwards of 100%. *"You can never save enough," has become a common phrase within the show, as to preach the importance of saving one's progress in a game. It was first introduced in BERR, and ever since, this phrase has often been played with, spawning variants like "You can always ''save enough" and "You will ''never save." These phrases are often followed by "Hector Salamankey" *Jigsaw from the SAW series watching Super Beard Bros. originated the Kaizo Mario Bros. 2 playthrough. and continued in the Super Meat Boy playthrough. In reference to this, Jigsaw was featured in the Kaizo Mario Bros. 2 bonus and in the Super Meat Boy bonus, Jirard and Alex played a SAW game. *Starting in the episode Did You Nerd Gaming?, Jirard and Alex said that the phrase "Later Man" is the new catchphrase of this show, and throughout the next few episodes, they made it evident that this was actually the case. **The origin behind the joke Later Man was, excuse the pun, later revealed in a Mega Man X3 stream. Alex said that his friend Kurt was on the phone with an unknown person at Alex's house with Jimmy. Jimmy was leaving, saying goodbye, and Kurt said Later Man to him, which also sounded to the person on the other end of the phone call think that Kurt was going to hang up. While this is not exactly a worth-while story, this is the origin story of Later Man. After telling this story, Alex said the next rendition will include guns and lots of murder. Fun. *For awhile, Alex would annoy Jirard by adding "...my sacrifice" every time Alex and Jirard start singing, claiming that all songs sound like one particular song to him. *Starting with an episode of their Metroid Fusion series, Alex or Jirard will tell the video's editor to display a series of (somewhat related) items on the screen, and then announce, "...No one knows the difference." *During the LA Noire series, Jirard and Alex began every episode by confirming that "they're the cops", sometimes indirectly. *Also in LA Noire, Alex began calling the Beard Bros #perfectdicks. Though Jirard initially wasn't on board with the #perfectdicks hashtag, he eventually got into it, until them not following up on a small lead led to them getting an imperfect score on that case. Following this, Jirard declared #perfectdicks officially void while Alex claimed he, at least, was still very much a #perfectdick. *In Dark Souls III: "Oh...Draaaco..." *In the FireRed/Leafgreen Let's Play it is heavily speculated that Alex instructed Jirard to kill the Pikachu he randomly encountered. This has been moved to be known as 'Pikagate' *Also in the Firered/Leafgreen playthrough when playing side by side, Jirard and Alex often would say to each other 'it's not a race'. This joke became a bit in the Completionist New Game+ episode of FireRed/Leafgreen. *Additionally, A running joke in the FR/LG series was that Jirard would tell Editor Chris to put a picture of Caterpie up on the screen with Butterfree, Venonat, and Venomoth to theorize that their evolutions were swapped. This joke has been referenced by former Youtuber ProJared when he played Pokemon Let's Go on his gameplay channel. ￼ *Whenever Alex has a tendency to lean towards political talk or conspiracy theories, Jirard will tell Alex to "get your politics out of my games." *Whenever Alex, Brett, and/or Jirard begin the intro to Blood Bourne, their greeting is sung Jirard *When under large amounts of stress, Jirard's breathing will sometimes become short and rapid, which has lead the other two to compare him to Hector Salamanca, from the American television program, Breaking Bad. Because of this, Alex has often requested the Beard Bros. audience to use image editing software and alter photographs of Salamanca to look more like Khalil, often with the "You can never save enough" quote being in very elegant fonts. *Jirard frequently makes weird, random additional work for his editors, from putting images on the screen to zooming in on part of the screen while playing sad music for a few seconds. *Jirard's absurd use of memes is almost a meme in itself. #BeardBros4GoldenGlobes *Jirard will often say of a slain enemy, "That guy's not going to be in Rush Hour 3." *While playing Kingdom Hearts, Jirard began to fall asleep in a happy stupor while playing where he muttered 'Sleepy Jirard is the best.' To this day, he is still the best that ever was and ever will be. Alex *After divulging into extensive detail regarding the process of whale mating, Alex has slowly become known for discussing trivia that has no relation to the present topic. *Alex has given a large amount of praise to and broken out into the chorus and start of the first verse of Michael Jackson's "Speed Demon" in several episodes mentioning how catchy the song is and to say it when doing any activity whatsoever. *In the A Link to the Past series of videos, Alex reads the dialogue of the maidens in a high pitched voice and divulges information about Ganon's Secret Base. *Alex constantly claims that he's actually Shigeru Miyamoto, "inventor of Mario", much to Jirard's chagrin. *In their playthrough of LA Noire, Alex blames the controls for his bad driving and frequently stops the progress to change his character's suit. *Whatever game Jirard is playing, Alex enjoys claiming, "This is just like Dark Souls." *When playing Dark Souls III, Brett and Jirard criticize Alex attempting to backstab every enemy. *In Sonic Adventure Bros, Alex was told by Jirard to get his TSA Pre-Check. This joke when Alex was paid through Patreon to get his TSA Pre-Check through Eff It Beard Bros *During the FR/LG let's play, Alex revived the meme 'Big Mood' which evolved into 'Big Million'￼ Brett * Brett's common catch phrase is LET'S GO! and is a staple to most bits on Super Beard Bros Series Jokes *Mother 3 *Kaizo Mario World 2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Running Jokes